Hold me close
by Athene-san
Summary: a weird ShuRyu I made in school... hope you like it..


B-A: Hey I'm back again with another one-shot, Gravitation one-shot. I'm trying to finish my other stories, but it's not going so good. All my homework is just pushing it all to the side. But I finally made this. This is really what you get when you get bored in school n.n'''. It's a ShuRyu story, my favorite pairing in Gravitation. I got it beta read by a friend so I hope the grammar isn't so bad n.n'''

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, if I did then Ryuichi and Shuichi would be together instead of Yuki and Shuichi… I hate Yuki, so now you know that, hehe. But I own the song in it and it's called "Hold me close"

* * *

**Hold me close.**

-Shuichis POV-

He had thrown me out yet again. Just telling me to leave and never come back. I'll leave him alone and never come back. I cried silent and fell down on my knees. I was tired. I didn't want to know where I was and somehow I didn't want to know.

I didn't care anymore. I only felt the pain and the nothing. My tears just ran down my cheeks and they made my face and cloth wet, but I didn't care. It could rain, I wouldn't care. It could snow, I wouldn't care. I'd only cared and loved him.

My hand reached out for my backpack and pulled it over to me. I reached into it and pulled out my notebook and a pencil- I had an urge to write a song. I had all the lyrics in my head. My hand switched through the books pages, until it found an empty page and I made my pencil run over the page and made the words and emotion spill out.

_Cry don't hide the pain inside_

_Just please stand by my side_

_Let me cry on your shoulder _

_Can you be my holder?_

_Can you keep my heart?_

_And not let it fall to the ground._

_Please hold me close_

_Don't let me go_

_I will just let all lose_

_I won't fall down again_

_To slowly die._

_Please pick me up_

_And pull me into your warmth_

_But still feel you stop_

_Just pull me trough_

_Let my heart bleed_

_And let my wings fold out._

_Please hold me close_

_Don't let me go_

_I will just let all lose_

_I won't fall down again_

_To slowly die._

_But now I'll fly away_

_Leave everything behind_

_Even my pain and loneliness_

_Just leave me alone._

My hand stopped writing and I looked up. My tears had dried up now and it felt good to cry and write. I had just let all my emotions out into this song. I looked up at the sky and saw one single star shinning in the sky. Stars were rare sights in Japans capital city, Tokyo. I smiled up at it.

My head swung around at the sound of footsteps, there was getting close. I could see the silhouette of a person. I hoped it was Yuki, but that was too much to hope for. The person slowly got closer and I could feel my eyes got heavier and my head also began to feel heavier to.

The last thing I save was sapphire piecing eyes and heard the person cry my name and then my body gave out and I fainted.

Darkness was around me and this beautiful voice sang for me and asked and pleads for me to wake up or show any sign of being alive.

I turned around and tried to open my eyes and see who my savior was. I opened my eyes, but closed them fast again. The light was to strong. I opened them again and I'd let my eyes adjust to the light around me. I looked up and looked into those blue eyes.

"Sakuma-san?", My voice sound rusty and so unsure as I didn't believed in it or I couldn't believe it was Sakuma-san there had took me in.

"Hai, Shu-chan, Na No Da", he answered me with his joyful voice. How could it be so happy?

"Ne, why was Shu-chan out there alone and crying, Na No Da?" he asked me and all my memories came back to me and all the tears came back and welled out of my eyes. Strong arms pulled me into a warm and comforting hug. Sakuma-san let me cried out on his chest. He whispered comforting words to me and rubbed my back and I began to relax.

"Was it Yuki?" he asked me.

" 'Sob' Yes" I answered and looked up at him and my eyes widen when I saw the look in his eyes. It was filled with worry and love, for me.

"He doesn't deserve you, Shu-chan! Could you maybe love me, because I love you, Shindou Shuichi" he told me. My breath stopped, my eyes widen and I couldn't believe what he said to me.

It felt like a dream came true. My idol, the person I had copied my hairstyle from and the person I copied and used the same shampoo as.

How could that person possibly like me?

"You love me?" I asked and my head was in a mess. I couldn't find out what was open and down or right and left. It was all just confusing and a mess. It made the tears come back yet again. I could feel something warm on my cheek and my tears stopped in surprise. What was he doing?

He was kissing my tears away. Sakuma Ryuichi was kissing my tears away. I blushed as he kissed his way down my face until he reached my lips and kissed them lightly. I was stunned and didn't move an inch from the ground. He slowly pulled away and looked at me.

"Sakuma-san?" I said and I could hear the shock in my own voice.

"I shouldn't have told you" he said and stood up and began to walk out of the living room into the kitchen, but I reached out and catch his wrist. He turned around and looked puzzled at me.

"Don't leave me, Ryuichi" I said a little unsure. I didn't want him to leave me. Something inside of me began to stir at the thought of Ryuichi leaving me. I really couldn't put a name on it, but I knew I had felt it before. I had felt it with Yuki. Yuki had also brought the same feeling out in me. When I first met him, by an accident in the park.

I stood up and stood in front of Ryuichi. We were nearly the same height. He was a few centimeters higher than me. I reached my hands up and cupped them around his face and pulled it down to my face and I kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I love you too, Sakuma Ryuichi" I whispered and pulled him into a hug. I could feel him hug me back. He pushed my face up to his and kissed me hard and filled with passion. I moaned a little by the passion and his tongue got its chance and sneaked into my mouth and began to pull my own tongue into a fight with his. We broke away after some minutes and stood there panting in each others embrace.

I didn't care. Yuki didn't matter anymore, not when Ryuichi was with me. This was love and not some kind of crush. I had always felt this way for Ryuichi. All the way from the beginning, from the start, from the time back in 6th grade where I got my first Nittle Grasper CD and I began to idolize Ryuichi.

I love Ryuichi and Ryuichi loves me and he isn't ashamed of saying it and being a gay. Why should it also matter? Love is love and nothing can change it, even if it breaks you and maybe kill you. It's not everyday you find true love. Sometimes you never find it.

I did it. I found my true love in a silent and cold night. I found the one I cared for.

I found my Ryuichi.

-: Owari :-

* * *

B-A: phew that was a long fic. I don't think I had written so much in long time. It really took me by surprise when I got the inspiration to this when I was in school. I just wrote it on some random paper I found laying around in the classroom. And somehow it end out as a 3 pages Fanfiction. It really amazed me. I didn't think I had the urge to write a fanfic again, but anyway I'm really happy that I did have it XD… And now I'll keep on eating my Cornflakes and read some fanfics on bye bye and see you again in another fic sometime in another time. 


End file.
